Reality
by dinutzzoNCIS
Summary: Sometimes life surprises you with something great, but be careful of its side effects. Life has a tricky way of pulling you back and forth to the point where reality, doesn't seem like what it is.
1. Chapter 1

The day droned on as the members of NCIS wrapped up its case on a Friday night. Typically, the whole team would go to a bar a share a round or two of drinks before heading home to enjoy the weekend off.

But, for some reason unknown to her, Ziva David didn't fell like going out to drink.

Gibbs said his goodbyes, leaving Tony to lean back on his chair and sweep his eyes over the bullpen. He noticed earlier in the day how Ziva seemed a little quieter than normal, so he decided to direct his idea to her.

"Since I'm the one paying for this round tonight, it would only make sense if I were to pick the location for tonight's drinking fest. However, since I am of course a genuine human being, I will take requests on where we should go. Ziva, you have any special place in mind?"

Tony DiNozzo casually looked across the bullpen at his partner, waiting for any kind of response. Normally, they would end up sitting next to each other and having their own conversations while the rest of the team collectively talked. These moments they shared were intimate, but never pushing past any boundaries. Boundaries like touching…. Or kissing.

Perhaps tonight would be different. Maybe they would end up going a little further than they have normally gone. Who knows?

Ziva eventually looked up at him and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I think I am going to take a rain check for tonight" She shifted her weight from one side to the other and began grabbing her gear, "You guys have a good time, I will see you all on Monday" And with a tight smile, she grabbed the last of her things and headed for the elevator.

He watched her walk through the doors and didn't look away until they finally shut. Something seemed a little off with her, maybe it was nothing, or maybe it was something.

No matter, she wouldn't be the only one blowing off on going to the bar tonight.

Xxxxxx

She threw her coat off and immediately headed to the bedroom to get into some comfy sweats and a tee when she arrived home. She passed her coffee table with 'Moulin Rouge' sitting open. Although she wasn't too turned off by its premise, Tony insisted she watch it, and she was glad he did. Turns out she really enjoyed it, or maybe it was just because there was a lot of singing in it.

After changing into something more relaxing she decided she would snuggle up in a blanket and reread 'The Little Prince', not that she would tell Tony this.

Ever since that time Tony showed the photo of his mother to her, things had been different between them. As she remembers clearly it was "the post-elevator us"; a new relationship that no longer scraped against the border between friends and coworkers. Sure, they have been friends for many years, but it seemed completely different now. They were, closer, and willing to discuss subjects that even friends would do their best to avoid.

Then it struck her; the last time she had ever been this close to someone was when she was in a committed relationship… with Ray. Not only had he been a total waste of emotion, but she had fallen in love with him to the point where she almost was engaged to him. And to make it worse, Tony was supporting her decision to do that.

Tony. The man who, at first glance, seemed like nothing but a player with an uncanny amount of knowledge on any film you could imagine, but ended up to be something completely different. He was the first person to ever stand by her side when she came to a decision, and more so the first person to know when something was upsetting her. No matter how many times she would push him away and keep her guard up, he always seemed to find a way back into her mind.

She thought of all the women he had dated in the past; all of them typically blond, big boobs, and extremely hot. Granted, there was Wendy who completely broke all of the requirements that Mr. DiNozzo typically went by, but maybe there was a reason for that. She _was_ the only woman Tony had gotten close to, and they were engaged to one another. Had Wendy not broken off their wedding the night before, Ziva would have never met Tony at NCIS.

As usual, her thoughts spiraled out of control. There were many similarities between herself and Wendy that she couldn't ignore. Besides both being brunette, they were the type of woman to almost scare Tony with their control. Both would toy with him for their personal satisfaction rather than trying to get with him in bed. They cared more about his happiness then their own at one point or another, whether they were willing to admit it or not.

As she lost herself in her own thoughts, a quiet knock came from the door that forced her to pull away from all of this. Without thinking much about it, she got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

"Tony" Her face was calm, although inside her emotions were spreading through her uncontrollably like wildfire.

"For a woman who blew me off with no apparent reason, I think a little more than my name should be said."

Tony casually leaned forward toward her body, not reaching for anything, but positioned in a way where his body ever so slightly brushed against hers. She didn't bother moving; all he was trying to do was get under her skin.

"Fine," her eyes tightened while she pursed her lips, "I am sorry I blew you off earlier tonight. Would it make you feel better to come in and share a glass of wine? Or are you just here to make me feel bad?"

"It's like you read my mind, Ms. Dah-veed."

Without another word Tony pulled a bottle of red wine from behind his back. "I've been saving this puppy for a rainy day, and I suppose given the circumstances, this counts as one of those days"

Ziva did her best to stifle her gasp. She managed to make it seem like a bitter laugh, but even she knew he didn't buy it. His smug little smirk he flashed confirmed her failed attempt, not that it mattered much to her. He was already here; trying to act cold wasn't going to get her through the night.

Tony started to step into her home, only to realize she hadn't really invited him in. He hesitated taking another step before she said anything else. Luckily, she slowly moved away from the door and gestured him to come in with a weak nod.

The first thing he saw when he walked in was the book (and not to mention the opened DVD case of 'Moulin Rouge') sitting on the coffee table. His mind flashed back to when he showed her the picture of his mother, and how Ziva had melted into his story about this very book.

"_That which is essential is invisible to the eye"_

"_Ziva David, did you just quote a movie?"_

"_No. I quoted a book that was made into a movie"_

She caught him gazing at the table. She knew. He knew.

It was a struggle for her to find any words. What could she even say? The sole reason she was reading that book was because of him. What if she told him that? What if she said she thought of him as something more?

No. If anything were to be said, he would have to start the conversation first, which is exactly what he did.

"You know, the last time I ever talked about this book was with you. Of course I was referencing the movie and you the book, but it still held the same meaning."

Her gazed drifted slowly from the book to his face. "Yes, I remember. Your mother… she seemed like such an amazing woman; I can see where you get your charm and wits. I can tell that you really… love her and-"

She didn't know what to say next. After everything they had been through together, this was the touchiest subject ever addressed.

Tony sensed her hesitation and walked over to her. His face was soft, his eyes locked on hers.

"And it taught me how easily the heart could be broken by someone. I learned a lot of things when I was young, most not with the help of my father, but it happened. You, of all people, Ziva, can understand that"

She took in a sharp intake of breath. Inside all she felt was empty. She had no family left; all had passed away or been killed.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. A single sign of weakness that she shed in front of Tony. A single moment where she needed someone to hold her and say it's okay.

And that person was standing right in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the room completely changed. Here he was, standing in front of his partner who simply stood there crying

No noise. No movements. Just a tear.

This was his chance, it was now or never.

His hand cupped the side of her face where the tear had left a wet trail. With a light touch of his thumb he brushed it away and caressed the now invisible path.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to put any burden on you. If anything, I told you my story to take the burden away"

He looked into her eyes and could sense something was about to bubble to the surface. She had that look on her face like she did at the airport when he brought her gum and magazines.

He used his other hand to wrap it around her waist and pull her in. Surprisingly, she didn't fight against him. It was almost as if she moved into him on her own.

"I told you about my mother because I finally felt like I had someone to talk to about these sorts of things; someone who I could completely trust with anything and know that I wouldn't be alone anymore. Without you, Ziva, I wouldn't have anyone. My mother broke my heart when I was a kid, I can't afford it to be broken again."

Ziva wrapped her arms around him tightly. She tipped her chin up to look at him, and for the first time since he arrived at her place, she smiled.

"And if I did not have you, Tony, I would not be where I am today."

A puzzled look crosses Tony's face. He knew there was something between them, but he always felt like he cared much more for her than she cared for him.

"Because of you, _I_ can finally trust the people around me. Even after all of our struggles, you always found a way back by side. You are more than just any partner, Tony. I have never been more grateful to have someone in my life _just_ as dysfunctional as me"

This time, there was so phone going off. There was no one breaking up this moment. This was their own time to share between the two of them, and you bet Tony took advantage of every lingering second.

Xxxxx

It was nothing too special, just a small, but everlasting kiss between the two of them. Her lips were soft and she didn't resist his. Come time they would share more of these moments.

As they broke apart Tony looked down to meet Ziva's gaze. Her eyes were so rich and full of lust, it almost made him break down and kiss her again.

"So, how about that bottle of wine? We shouldn't keep it aging," he whispered with a wink and a small grin.

They slowly broke apart and Ziva made her way to the kitchen to grab two glasses. If there was ever a time to drink, this was the perfect moment.

She returned with the glasses and he poured a drink for the both of them as they got situated together on the couch. Ziva easily laid herself against his shoulder while Tony wrapped his free arm around her waist.

And for the rest of the night, they stayed there talking about miscellaneous subjects until they both drifted off into a peaceful, happy sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

Over the weeks that followed, Tony had taken to showing up at Ziva's, accompanied with pizza and a new movie, insisting that they continue to introduce the classics to her (even if Ziva was content with Pirates of The Caribbean being her favorite "classic"); the pretext they'd used to spend time together so many nights before.

Every time they watched a movie together they laid on the couch holding one another.

Before each movie Tony would give a lengthy speech on how this certain movie was so amazing and give Ziva a little bit of a bad time for not seeing it yet. Tony loved to tease her about the little things, and Ziva in return loved arguing with him on the subject. Conversations never became heated between the two; it would always end with Tony grabbing her as she tried to get up and kiss her or Ziva tickling Tony in the slightest until he "begged" for mercy.

The two couldn't be happier with one another. Everything seemed like it was going just the way it should be.

Xxxxx

The following morning Tony and Ziva went into work as if nothing had really happened. Sure, the team knew there was more going on between them, but no one said anything about it. Not until this morning at least.

Before McGee could start firing off questions at the duo as they entered the bullpen, Gibbs walked through.

"Ziver, you're with me. C'mon, let's go" Tony shot a confused look towards Gibbs who not only ignored this gesture, but kept walking on towards the stairs that let to MTAC and Director Vance's office. Ziva, however, gave Tony and matched look with a slight shrug of the shoulders and did what she was told. Tony was completely focused on watching them walk up the stairs and past MTAC until McGee finally made his move.

"So you and Ziva," McGee began, "I think it's cool that you guys have made it work. Has Gibbs said anything?"

Tony looked up and met McGee's puzzled face and drew out a quiet sigh. "Not yet, but he hasn't given any indication that he isn't happy with our decision either."

McGee understood what he meant, gave him a short nod, and went back to his desk.

Where had Gibbs taken Ziva? Surely he wouldn't question her about them alone, but when he really thought about it, that's just the thing he would do.

Xxxxx

Gibbs and Ziva made their way into Vance's office. Just before Gibbs went to grab the handle opening to the Director's office, he paused. His abrupt stop caused Ziva to practically run into him, which didn't make her any more comfortable with what she was about to face.

Gibbs looked her straight in the eye, and she instantly knew what was coming next. Before she could even let a single syllable out of her mouth, Gibbs raised his hand to cut her off.

"I have nothing wrong with you and DiNozzo being together; understand that. But if your feelings start to get in the way of your job, something is gonna have to change. Got it?"

Ziva almost choked on her words before meeting his steely-eyed gaze once more. "Understood, Gibbs. We will try our hardest."

"Don't try. Do."

And that was that. All that had to be said on the topic was said and done. Even with emotions running high, Gibbs gave Ziva a little half smile to assure that nothing was taken into a negative impression.

The two entered to find Leon Vance solemnly standing behind his desk with his hands cupped together behind his back.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent David. I'm sure you're familiar with this man."

Director Vance gestured toward a chair seated around the conference table. As both agents shifted their attention to meet their unexpected guest, the man turned around to face them.

Gibbs let out a curt laugh paired with a typical eye-roll.

"Long time no see, Kort"


	3. Chapter 3

Kort sat at the end of the conference table with a smug look on his face. Just like the last time the NCIS saw him, a small piece of white fabric covered one of his eyes.

"Long time no see, Agent Gibbs. I guess you would call that a blessing. I know I would"

Gibbs chuckled to himself and made his way to the table. "So what brings you all the way out here? Lose another trained navy man that's going around and killing people, or did you miss me?"

"As much as I would love to talk about my apparent infatuation with the Navy and its subsides, I had a few other things to get to today. Director, may I continue?"

Vance gave a quick glance in Gibbs' direction before turning his attention back to Kort.

"The floor is all yours, Kort"

"Recently our intelligence has picked up activity in the cyber unit. Word got around that you captured MC's second best tech man, however, we seem to have found his main source...within the pentagon.

"So you're saying we have a mole in one of the most classified buildings in the US?"

Kort shifted uneasily is his chair before meeting Gibbs' steely-eyed stare. "According to our intelligence, that's what it seems to be. Since this isn't technically in our jurisdiction, we are looking for a little help from other agencies

"And you think NCIS is just the agency to go to?" Gibbs' question wasn't even a question; everyone in the room knew the answer. No.

Ziva clasped her hands together and stiffened your back. Her thoughts immediately centered one specific person hiding within the depths of the CIA. If he somehow became involved she would not want to have any part in this. Before she could process her next thought she hastily blurted out, "Why do you think _we_ want to help _you _after all the trouble you and your agency has caused us in the past years?"

Gibbs slightly rotated his head to see the strangled expression on her face. He knew what she was truly implying, but he wasn't going to be the one to clarify her meanings.

"Don't worry, Special Agent David. Your so called 'boyfriend /fiancé', or whatever you call him now is not currently involved in this case. You won't have to worry about seeing him anytime soon." Kort redirected his attention back to Gibbs. "Look, do we have a deal or not? If you catch him the CIA will credit NCIS for the capture and we will do all the paperwork. I can't see why you would give this up, knowing you."

Gibbs smirked and stood up to leave. "If this means you won't be bugging us again anytime soon, fine. However, we will be doing it our way, plain and simple. See you around, Kort."

With that, Gibbs made his way to the door, with Ziva tailing close behind. Neither looked back, Ziva especially. Working with the CIA, even if Ray was not supposed to be involved, made her tense. Simply remembering everything they shared together and what he did; she didn't want to think about any of that. She had moved on, left him behind. Besides, she had someone else now. Someone who genuinely cared for her and didn't lie.

_Someone who couldn't live without her._

Her mind flashed through everything that had happened to her in Somalia. The last thing she ever expected to see there was him. He had risked his entire life, not even knowing if she were alive or not, to seek revenge on the man responsible for her capture.

Her thoughts began wrapping around Tony as she made her way down the stairs to the bullpen. _Don't think about it_, she thought to herself, _you know he did it because he cared about you, what more must you keep reminding yourself? You are with him now and that's all that matters. He. Won't. Hurt. You._

But even then, Ray still lingered on Ziva's mind. She finally reached her desk and waited for Gibbs to notify the rest of the team what just happened in Vance's office.

"DiNozzo, McGee, we've got a little favor from our favorite agency to take out MC's number one man, since apparently second-best isn't good enough for them. Briefing at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow. If you're late by even a minute I'll slap you so hard you won't remember I'm your boss. Got it?"

Both men responded in sync, "Yes, boss."

Gibbs grabbed his coat and made his way to the elevator. "See you all mañana."

Tony sighed with relief to see his boss finally disappear behind the two doors. He quickly made his way over to Ziva, who had still not looked his way once since she returned from up above.

"So, did Gibbs say anything to you?" He knew he didn't have to explain the subject of his question, they both clearly knew what he was talking about.

Ziva, still avoiding making eye contact with him, let out a short breath and replied, "Yes. Everything is fine, Tony. He understands."

Tony noticed hesitation and her voice. "So is everything okay then? You seem a little, off."

"The only thing that is bothering me is that we have to work with the CIA. I do not care who we are with, it still does not make me feel comfortable to associate myself with them."

Without letting another word escape from her mouth, Tony gently took his hand to her chin to tilt her face up. Her eyes were big, slowly filling with tears waiting to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey," he whispered, "it's okay, it's done. He got busted for what he did and you said no. Nothing he can do will change your mind. You made the right decision. Besides, if you had said yes, _this_ would never had happened." He gestured to himself while reaching for her hand, slowly caressing her tiny palm hidden under his thumb.

She faintly smiled and did her best to hold back whatever tears were trying to escape.

"I have an idea," he finally said, "how about we go back to my place, I put in a movie, and we forget about what happened okay? I'll even let you pick out the movie." Tony smiled that charming smile he kept for moments like this and gave her a small wink.

No matter what or where, he knew how to lift her spirits, and she was ever so grateful for that. Without a single word being shared between the two, both grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator together.

Ziva owed so much to Tony. Perhaps tonight she would show him her gratitude. The night was still young; time was on her side.

Xxxxxxxx

Ziva was amazed by Tony's apartment. Although she had been there a few times before, it still felt like it wasn't his. Everything seemed so opposite to what she thought she would see, besides the obvious framed movie poster, of course.

Tony, noticing Ziva's lingering eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you looking at? It's not like you haven't been here before"

Ziva twisted around so that she was facing him and his hands held together at the small of her back. "Well, I have never completely looked at it. It is very nice, Tony. It really screams 'man in love with movies and guns'."

"I'm a classy man, Ziva Dah-veed. That's why I'm _so _irresistible."

Ziva let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. Nonetheless, she wrapped herself tighter around Tony, Waiting to be held tighter back. Tony met her needs and fulfilled them further by slowly kissing her lips.

"I guess I could not resist the Dinozzo charm, or could I?" As Ziva jokingly attempted to pull away, Tony tightened his grip on her even more.

"Oh no no no, sweet cheeks. Good try, but that's not going to work this time."

Within the hold of his arms, Ziva took her own and wrapped them around his neck. She looked into his vibrant eyes and bared her teeth through and overpowering grin.

"Will this do?"

Ziva closed the distance between their lips. She ever-so-slightly brushed her lips against his, making him completely close of the space. His lips were warm and inviting. Not pushy, but they definitely knew what they wanted.

She ran one of his fingers through his hair. Goosebumps began rising on the nape of his neck, which meant he too enjoyed what she was doing.

This was her chance to make the move. Now or never.

Ziva slowly broke her lips apart from his, breathing a little heavier than normal. She took her hands from his neck, gingerly down his chest, finally stopping at his hands. She took one and began leading him to the bedroom.

Tony didn't resist nor pick up his pace. We wanted to savor the moment, fully knowing what was going to happen next.

Ziva's shirt was the first to go. Every other article of clothing found its way to the ground, one way or another.

For the first time in a long time, they laid in bed with each other naked. Tony took in Ziva's olive-skinned complexion. Each curve held its own unique shape and beauty. Her skin was soft, warm, and inviting. His hands ran freely over her back, legs, and stomach.

His lips traveled up from her navel, momentarily pausing at her collarbone and neck. How sweet she smelled, how enticing every inch of her was.

Tony's lips on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Everything felt so new, so undiscovered. She closed her eyes and bent her head back so Tony could reach farther up her neck. His breath was hot, his kisses sensational.

Ziva let out a small moan, subtle, but loud enough for Tony to hear. He looked up to see her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red, her breath getting heavier and heavier.

Tony's lips lightly pressed against her nose, causing Ziva to open her eyes. She met his with a small grin. She pulled him in close, yet again wrapping her arms around his neck. This time, she was the one to kiss him. Her lips weren't patient; they couldn't resist meeting his with a strong force that took Tony partially by surprise.

She bit on his lower lip, not too hard, but not too gently either. Noticing how Tony didn't seem to mind, she tugged his bottom lip a little more. This time he reacted by pulling her upright.

Without a second thought, Ziva brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. His hands effortlessly slid down her spine, eventually stopping at her dimples.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed, but they didn't stop. For the first time in a long time both felt whole, inside and out.

As the night wore on, so did they.

Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest, casually stroking her thumb back and forth. Her hair was strewn all over the pillow, wild and all. Tony had his arm rested on Ziva's smooth skin.

As they drift off into sleep Ziva shifted her head into the crook of Tony's neck. She softly kissed his neck once more and whispered, "Goodnight, _Anthony_. I love you"

He rubbed her back and smiled. Before kissing her forehead he whispered back, "Ani Ohev Otakh."

And with that, the two fell asleep tangled in each other's happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke to the sound of a soft hum that made him feel like he was still dreaming. As he rolled over in bed, everything that had happened the night before flooded his mind.

_The sensations. The rush of skin-on-skin. The everlasting feeling of happiness from being with her._

Tony opened his eyes to find an empty space next to him. However, that humming continued to linger in the air, which meant it wasn't in his dream. He slowly pushed the covers (or what was left of the covers) off of him and followed the sweet sound that tugged at his curiosity.

The noise appeared to be coming from the bathroom, and within a few feet of the door, he could hear the shower running.

He opened the door to a face full of hot steam and a shadow of a woman standing in his shower singing _Puccini._

Ziva heard the door open, but didn't hesitate to try and back away from the glass door. Of all types of showers, Tony would have one that was completely see-through.

Without saying anything, he slowly started taking off his clothes while she continued to sing.

The water sent goosebumps all over his body. Rather than trying to worry about his own, his eyes fell upon hers.

Although she made it seem like she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing behind her, she felt his eyes wondering around her skin.

Her hair was stuck around her bare skin, creating a wavering path to her dimples. Giving into temptation Ziva turned around and met Tony's face, which unfortunately for him, was still fixed on other parts of her body. With a quick clearing of her throat his eyes snapped up to meet hers. Not only did he feel embarrassed for getting caught, she couldn't stop laughing.

Trying to brush off his little moment, Tony took both of his hands and pulled Ziva closer to him. However, being pulled out of the stream of heat was not what she had in mind, so instead, she pulled _him _towards herself.

The hot water splashed down onto his head. With a drenched face he bared a smirk and leaned down and met his lips with hers.

Her arms lingered up to his shoulder blades, resting with her nails digging into skin when he began to move his lips from hers. They slowly travelled from her chin, neck, and collar bone. They never stayed in one place for too long; there was too much skin to cover in so little time.

Before both lost themselves in exploring more of each other's bodies, Ziva lifted her head and but a hand on his chest, signaling Tony that it was time to stop.

"If we do not get going soon I am quite sure Gibbs will keep us from doing this for a long time. I promise we can continue right where we left off after our briefing. Sound good?"

She tilted her head to the side and met her eyes with his. They were big and brown, almost puppy-like, seeking an answer that would make her happy. Instead of waiting for a reply she simply kissed his lips and shut the shower off.

Tony watched her get out of the shower. He watched the small beads of water roll down her olive-rich skin. He watched her shoulder muscles flex as she reached for a towel hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He watched the woman he loved the most turn and smile at him before disappearing into the other room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the bullpen with 5 minutes to spare. Unfortunately for them, their hair was still soaking wet, and Gibbs wasn't one to miss the small details. Fearing the worst, the two agents quickly made it to their desks and avoided making eye contact with him.

As if Gibbs didn't know what was going on. Instead of lecturing them on proper ways of sneaking around together, he simply shook his head with a tiny grin on his face.

"Glad you could make it on time," he stated without looking at either of them, "McGee, put it up."

With a few taps of the keyboard a photo of a man popped up on the plasma. All four agents made their way to the TV and taking their respective positions.

"Meet James Boxin, a top analyst and computer specialist working within the Pentagon."

McGee jumped in before Gibbs could take another breath. "Although he has no criminal record or any negative comments from his coworkers, they did admit that he became a top analyst in nearly half the time as the others."

"So James was 'boxin' his way to the top spot?" Before Tony could even register his train of thought he let this slip out of his mouth. Without thinking yet again, he looked in Ziva's direction to read her reaction. A small smile flashed across her face while her eyes remained locked on the screen in front of her.

Ziva stifled a laugh as he received an infamous Gibbs slap to the back of the head.

"I mean, he probably worked very hard to get where he is, Boss."

Gibbs nodded ever so slightly and began walking back to his desk.

"The CIA believes this man is MC's new top electronic guy, so we are going to check him out. Ziva, you will be going under cover as someone from the IRS who needs to discuss his 'tax returns' with him. Tony, you're her back up. McGee and I will be around the back so if he makes a run for it, we'll be there."

The rest of the team grabbed their gear and made their way to the elevator. Before Ziva could make her way from around her desk, Tony blocked her pathway.

"If we get out at a reasonable time tonight I'm thinking Italian and 'Chinatown.' And if you so desire, I'll even do my Jack."

Her eyes met his, which were paired with raised eyebrows. She bit her bottom lip with a jittery smile. "Only if I get to pick the wine... and _dessert."_ With a cocked eyebrow she pushed her tongue against the inside or her cheek and smiled wider.

Without looking back she ran to the elevator to meet Gibbs and McGee, who looked like they had been listening in on the entire conversation, but didn't bother to acknowledge that fact.

Tony eventually brought his mind out of the gutter, but perhaps it was only because Gibbs started to scream, "Are you coming DiNozzo, or would you like to become a statue. We don't have all day. MOVE!"

Tony's head snapped up and flushed bright red. Without another thought, Tony made his way to the elevator, following his fearless leader's orders.

Xxxxxxxxx

The charger came to a halt across the street from a small, faded, yellow home. The team got out of the car and scoured over the seemingly bare lot.

"Now remember, do not make any moves to take him down. Even if we set him off the slightest we could be dealing with an entirely different situation."

Although Gibbs directed this towards Ziva, the message rang true for every member; the safer the better.

Ziva made her way to the front door as she watched McGee and Gibbs take the house from both sides, eventually making their way to the back. With a short breath, she knocked in the front door.

Less than 5 seconds had passed before a tall, well-built man with ash-brown hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he stammered as his eyes shifted up and down on Ziva's body.

"Mr. Boxin? Hello my name is Sarah Westfield, I'm from the IRS. I only have a few questions to ask you bout your latest tax return."

His breath shortened into small exhales and his eyes began to widen with fear. Noticing the change in the atmosphere, Ziva jumped on her next statement.

"I promise you it is nothing to be worried about. I bet it was a simple error while you were filling everything out. I can assure you it will only take a moment to go over. May I?" She gestured her hand towards his living room with a small, gentle smile on her face.

"Uh, sure, yeah, um come right in. Can I get you anything?" He avoided making eye contact with her as he made his way to what seemed like the kitchen.

"Oh, no, I am fine." Her smile remained as gentle as it was only moments ago, yet Ziva noticed that he seemed even more on edge then he did earlier.

"Let me grab some old files and we can get this over with. Give me a sec."

James Boxin hurried out of the room while Ziva turned towards the window. "He seems quite shaken, you better be ready to come in soon."

Ziva turned around to check for his return, but still he remained absent.

"Ziva, give the guy some time to grabs his things. You probably just scared the hell out of him."

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked out of the window again. "Are you calling me scary DiNo-"

A loud bang rang through the living room. Ziva's knees gave out from under her. She hit the hardwood floors with a loud "thud" as she let out a loud scream of pain. Before she could reach her gun hiding under the side of her jacket, everything went dark.

"Ziva? Ziva?! Ziva are you there?!" Gibbs shouted through the mic. "Dammit! Tony, go through the front door. _Find her. _McGee and I will hunt him down. GO!"

Before Gibbs had to tell Tony what do to, he did just that. He broke down the door with a strong kick and immediately found his partner laid out on the floor, her right shoulder covered with blood.

He ran to her and checked her pulse. Thankfully, it was beating and strong, but her eyes were closed. He moved her head so it was facing directly upwards, however, there was no reaction on her part from being moved.

"Ziva, can you hear me." He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Ziva, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Come on, it's right here, you can do it. Come on, come on, come on! Ziva... please."

Tony sat there and waited for what seemed to be forever, but nothing changed. Her hand wasn't squeezing back, her eyes weren't opening; every part of her was completely still.

Tears began rolling down Tony's cheek. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely helpless. All he could do was sit there and wait for the ambulance to come.

And once again, Tony was all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony didn't know whether to cry or scream. He didn't know whether to fall to the floor or punch a wall. What he did know, however, was that Ziva wasn't waking up. For all he knew they had rushed her to the hospital to stabilize her, but that was the extent of his knowledge.

As soon as he was given permission, he made his way to the hospital for an update. And of course, Gibbs came along.

"Hey, we don't know if it's serious yet, okay? Before we know anything _I _need to know you can handle whatever we will face when we get there."

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Thank god he was driving, it gave him an excuse to not have to look at Gibbs. With everything he had just experienced, he didn't think he could manage looking into his boss' eyes without breaking down.

It wasn't anyone who was shot. It wasn't anyone who was rushed to the hospital unconscious; it was the woman he couldn't live without. At this point, he didn't even know if was going to have that person to live with anymore. The possibility of her not coming back this time kept growing and growing inside of him.

"Are you even listening to me, Tony? Maybe you shouldn't come to the hospital. You're not ready"

Tony snapped his head to the side for a mere instant, just to meet a pair of worried eyes staring back at him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw emotion in Gibbs' eyes, but it certainly wasn't a good thing to see.

"I'm fine, boss. I can handle this. I _need _to see her. No offense, but even you can't stop me from doing this." He felt a surge of guilt after he spat out the last sentence. he didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just slipped past his lips before he could think anything through.

"I'm not trying to stop you. I just don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing. I can't afford to lose two of my best agents at once. I don't want to see you hurt. That's all."

Gibbs was right. No matter what, he had to be strong. Besides, if Ziva did end up being a far worse condition than they expected, he needed to be able to go after the attacker rather than crying himself to sleep. Hell, even if they did find Boxin, he would still be going home to an empty home reminding him of what he had.

Xxxxxxxxx

McGee called when they reached the hospital. He was glad to report that Boxin was captured and immediately given to the CIA. With a slight feeling of relief, Tony and Gibbs made their way in the hospital to find Ziva.

Tony was the first to make it to the information desk. Without even looking behind him to see where Gibbs was, he began firing questions at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Ziva David. She was rushed in maybe half an hour ago with a gunshot to the right shoulder. She was also unconscious."

The lady behind the counter slowly shifted her body towards the computer and began searching for her. It seemed like everything was moving at a snails pace. He was so tempted to scream at her to hurry up, he knew that not only was that incredibly rude, he would be receive a head slap for his impatience.

"Are you here boyfriend... husband? You need clearance to see her since she is still in ICU and that can only be approved if-"

"Look I am her partner. We are Agents working for NCIS and she was injured in an operation. I need to see her _now._ Does that give me clearance because it sure as hell should."

Without another word, the lady gave him the room number, pressed a button, and sent the two agents on their way.

Before Tony could open the door to Ziva's room, a man in a long, white jacket blocked his path.

"Excuse me sir, but no one is allowed to visit uhh, miss 'Day-vid' at this time. We are prepping her for surgery. She must see no one. My sincere apologies."

Tony's jaw clenched along with his fists. If he did have a conscience or respect for a man trying to her Ziva, he would have knocked him straight on the floor.

"One, it's pronounced like 'Dah-veed', and two, why the hell does she have to undergo surgery?"

"Well um," The man stuttered when he realized he didn't even know Tony's name, or how he was connected to Ziva, for that matter, "sir, although the injury she suffered to the right shoulder is not fatal, we still have to recover the bullet lodged in her shoulder. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. Everything will be fine."

Tony's head was spinning. Everything became blurry. _Surgery?!_ Even if the doctor assured him that everything will be okay, fear began to crash over him like a giant tidal wave. He needed to sit down. He need to calm down before something got out of hand.

"If you want," the doctor said to break Tony's spiraling thoughts, "I can set up a cot in her room for you to sleep on. You look like you could use some rest. I'll wake you when she's out of surgery. Follow me."

Tony mindlessly followed a man to what seemed to be a supply closet. The man pointed to a cot Tony could use. He grabbed it and headed back to the room he originally tried to get into. The doctor told him they would begin getting the bullet out of her shoulder as soon as possible, and again reminded him that this was a simple operation; everything would be handled smoothly.

The doctor shut the door as he left, leaving Tony alone in a hospital room where his partner would be confined for god knows how long. He leaned back on the cot and tried to sleep, but couldn't get what happened at Boxin's house out of his head.

The scream. The blood. _The fear._

He drew his hands to his face to cover the tears that streaked down his cheeks. _What if the bullet had been on the other side? To the head? To somewhere that could have easily taken her life?_ These thoughts continued to swirl inside his head as he drifted of into sleep. If only he hadn't let her go in there alone; maybe this would have never happened.

No matter, all Tony could do was sit around and wait for any news of her surgery. Time couldn't be moving any slower for him.

Xxxxxx

Tony woke to a man lightly shaking his shoulder. Of all people finding him curled up on a cot in the fetal position, it would be his boss.

After realizing he drifted off, his eyes immediately widened and he shot upright to fully face Gibbs. Before Tony could start rocket-firing questions at him, he held up a hand to keep him from doing so.

"Before you start going crazy, yes, they just finished her operation, no, I don't know anything else. The doctor said he would be in here soon to tell us more, but for now, we will _patiently _wait for anything else."

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before he had the chance to say anything stupid. He simply nodded and stood up. His pulse began to rise, he could feel the blood rushing through his fingers. It still didn't feel like any of this was real, it couldn't be.

Unfortunately for him, the reality of the situation only worsened when the doctor came through the door with a not-so-happy look on his face. Tony's heart sank. He didn't want to hear what he had to say. He wish he could act like a 5-year old again and run around screaming with his fingers in his ears.

The doctor slowly approached the two agents while fiddling with the papers in his hand. "It seems like her condition were more serious than expected. Not only was she shot, but she took a hard blow to the temple. We induced a coma to prevent her head injury from interfering with the surgeons trying to extract the bullet."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did it mean she would be here longer, that she could have died if they hadn't caught the head injury? If his boss wasn't standing next to him during this, he was more than sure that he would be crouched on the floor trying not to cry.

"Furthermore, we would like to keep her under observation for a few more days. Nothing seems out of the ordinary with the given situation. Her condition is stable and her heart rate is completely normal."

"So you're telling me," Tony spat while trying to hold back tears, "that everything is 'normal', even though you had to induce a coma?! You have got to be kidding me. When will she come out of it? What will the effects be?"

The doctor shifted his weight from one foot to the other without meeting Tony's eyes. Instead he looked towards Gibbs who showed no sign of anger like Tony. His face was calm, but his eyes spoke otherwise. "Well, it's all up in the air. We can't be sure how hard she was hit on the side of the head, but our estimates rang from 3 days to 2 weeks. The effects may include a range of things, but given the circumstances, I don't see many being plausible. Like I said before, you are welcome to stay here overnight on that cot."

Tony's eyes traveled over to the flimsy object sitting by what will be Ziva's bed for the next few days. He knew he would have back pain from sleeping on that piece of crap for many nights, but there was no place he would rather be.

With or without comfort, he knew he belonged by Ziva's side no matter what.


End file.
